Huit mots, ou Une question aux quatre vents
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Il est un peu désespéré, un peu amoureux, un peu dingue, et il Jumpe partout dans le monde, posant encore et encore la mauvaise question. pre-SLASH David/Griffin, TRADUCTION de la fic de Ennee Gray.


_Disclaimer: Jumper appartient à Steven Gould & à la Fox._

**Original:** _Six Words_, par Ennee Gray, que vous trouverez dans mes favoris.  
**Personnages/Pairing:** David, pre-slash David/Griffin.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** à vous briser le coeur.

Traduction benebu, avril 2010

* * *

**Huit mots, ou Une question aux quatre vents**

Rien de plus qu'un murmure. Une plainte, portée par le vent du nord au Japon.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?'_

Ses lèvres sont sèches, mais ses yeux sont mouillés. Personne n'entend son appel dans le désert.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?'_

Ses yeux sont rouges, et sa gorge est comme desséchée, mais il continue à crier en espérant que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses mots porteront suffisamment loin pour que Griffin les entende.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?'_

Il ne cherche ni absolution ni pardon. Il pense toujours qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option. Il pense toujours qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais comme dans les contes de fées –_il était une fois_ une équipe,_ et plus que ça,_ et maintenant… Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'une fin. Même pas forcément une fin heureuse. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être une histoire à la Disney – ça peut être un conte médiéval gore, du moment que ça finit, parce que David ne peut plus le supporter plus longtemps.

Il sait que ce n'est pas réellement Griffin qui le hante. C'est son propre esprit qui lui joue des tours. Après tout, Griffin est intelligent – jamais il n'irait chercher quelqu'un qui a failli le tuer, à moins que ce ne soit un Paladin, parce qu'ils ne devraient même pas exister. Griffin ne risquerait jamais sa vie avec David, parce que quelqu'un doit simplement continuer à tuer les Paladins.

David sait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu la première fois qu'il s'est pointé à la porte de chez Griffin, et il sait qu'il ne sera _jamais_ le bienvenu, mais avec tout ce qu'il sait… Peut-être qu'il est un peu dingue. Faire la même chose, encore et encore, et s'attendre à un résultat différent – attendre d'être le bienvenu.

Il est un peu désespéré, un peu amoureux, un peu dingue, et il Jumpe partout dans le monde, posant encore et encore la mauvaise question.

Toutes les histoires ont une fin, et la leur ne _semble_ pas encore finie. David a toujours écouté ce que lui disaient ses tripes, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Alors il laisse tout tomber, et parfois, reste plusieurs jours sans que le soleil ne se lève, mais dans chaque coin du monde, sa voix résonne.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?'_

Il ne prétend pas que ce n'est pas égoïste. Il se regarde toujours le nombril. Il a besoin d'une fin. Il veut être le bienvenu. C'est lui qui ne peut simplement pas laisser tomber. Pourquoi est-ce que Griffin ne répond pas ?

La première fois que les mots lui ont échappé, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Il ne pensait à rien de spécial, profitait seulement d'un hamburger sous le soleil avec sa copine, mais entre deux gorgées de Coca – la question s'était juste imposée, et il avait su. Il savait à qui il la posait, et pourquoi il la posait.

Il laissa Millie à la bibliothèque de leur ville. Il abandonna l'idée de renouer des liens avec sa mère. _Il laissa tout tomber._

Etre désolé n'avait jamais mené personne bien loin, et David est assez certain de ne pas être désolé, de toute façon. Demander ne marche pas avec Griffin, implorer ou supplier non plus. David le sait – il a essayé tout ça quand ils se sont rencontrés la première fois. Le chantage a fonctionné une fois, mais il n'arrive même pas à trouver Griffin cette fois, alors maintenant – il exige.

Tout le monde veut quelque chose. Griffin veut quelque chose, David en est sûr. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est d'obtenir une réponse.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?'_

Une fin à leur début. Un mot de bienvenue. Rien qu'une réponse. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais c'est ce qu'il faut à David. Alors est-ce que Griffin pourrait, s'il vous plaît, retirer ses putains de boules Quiès et répondre ?

Les jours deviennent des semaines, et David ne sait plus au juste s'il se souvient de ce qu'il veut exactement, tout ce qu'il sait c'est que huit mots lui brûlent la langue. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il peut tenir, parce qu'on ne peut pas mettre sa vie entre parenthèse indéfiniment. Il sait que tôt ou tard, quelque chose le rattrapera – un Paladin, l'épuisement total, les deux peut-être. Personne ne peut courir pour toujours, ni lui, ni Griffin. Il espère seulement qu'il rattrapera Griffin avant que quelque chose ne l'attrape, parce que mourir alors qu'on a une quête à terminer c'est trop con.

Parfois il se dit que d'avoir une réponse sur l'Au Delà avant d'avoir une réponse de Griffin, ce serait exactement ce qu'il mérite. Et puis il espère qu'il ne mourra pas noyé.

Parfois il se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas Griffin. Que c'est peut-être lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait être désolé. Peut-être qu'il devrait se sentir coupable. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander après tout, puisque exiger ne l'a pas mené bien loin, mais ce n'est simplement pas dans sa nature. Ce n'est pas une question de ne pas _vouloir_ ou ne pas _pouvoir_. Ce n'est pas une question du tout.

Il n'est pas du genre à demander, alors il exige. Et Griffin… Qui peut bien savoir quelle est sa nature, puisqu'il ne répond pas. Griffin reste silencieux, et David n'arrive pas à décider s'il est plus proche du désespoir ou de la colère.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?'_

Il n'y a pas de fin en vue. Le ciel est infini. Le sol plat et l'herbe haute vont jusqu'à l'horizon, qui n'a jamais semblé si lointain. David est allongé sur le dos, et il lutte contre le besoin de dormir, mais la caresse paresseuse du soleil de l'après-midi est bien plus forte que sa volonté. Huit mots plus familiers que son propre nom passent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne succombe à l'épuisement absolu dans lequel il a vécu pendant ces derniers mois.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?'_


End file.
